deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone Abbacchio VS Friedrich Zarigueya
Abbacchio vs Friedrich is a what if? Episode of Death Battle 'Description' JoJo's Bizzare adventure VS Poppy Opossum These two brash investigators can dish out as much in a fight as they can in the field of research will the Passione's investigator outfox the Veil's undercover knight 'Interlude' Wiz: In the days of the cold war spie's relied on trickery and wits to steal and ralay information over direct combat in order to gain an advantage over the enemy Boomstick: But these two field investigators can also be relied on when it comes to an old fashioned beatdown Like Abbacchio Passiones moody but reliable detective Wiz: And Friedrich Zarigueya the undercover knight and field investigator for the Veil of Ignorance Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle 'Leone Abbachio' Wiz: In the streets of Italy crime ran rampat due to the towns and citys being run mostly by criminal orginization mainly the large gang holding high power over in the drug trade and most of Europe Passione Boomstick: Yeah you might be saying Passione who may look quite well efiminate but truth be told the bulk of them are made up of stand users Who are basically people with special powers that allow them to summon ghosts made up of their fighting spirit so.... that balances it out I guess Wiz: And one of these stand users working in a group alongside the well known member Bucellati is Leone Abbacchio though this wasn't always the case in his youth Abbacchio aspired to uphold justice and always seek the truth of a case and thus became a police officer Boomstick: But of course being a cop in an area where the mafia basically holds more power than the government didn't turn out so well for young Aba like basically about as well as you would be if a crook who bribed you ended up killing a fellow officer Wiz: Filled with guilt and laid off for his actions Abbachio would live a life of emptiness and depression''' But then a well known gangster by the name of Bruno Buccelati stepped in and offered Abacchio to join his team with nothing better to do he took up the offer and joined now using his knowledge as a police officer to work as the team's investigator he would eventually come to aquire his own stand Moody Blues 'Boomstick: Moody Blues is a close to long range stand that can do anything from strangle a foe which it uses as its trademark grapple of it can just straight up beat the shit out of you ' Wiz: Thats not even scratching the surface Moody Blues really shines when it comes to it's investigative abilities Due being suited mainley for research over combat Moody Blues has the special ability to transform itself into a target and replay their actions at Abbacchio's will he can use it to accuratly mimic a person's past actions anywhere from aq minute to 15 year's in ago allowing him to get an almost completley accurate look at a person's past actions '''Boomstick: Well yeah that's cool and all but lets get to the fun stuff ol' blues may not be 100% made for combat but Abbachio can actully use his stands replay ability to repeat his attacks allowing him and his stand to easily fight in tandem he can even use it to trick a foe into thinking that their bralwing with him setting them up for an easy suprise attack Wiz: Well actually unless Abbacchio is fighting another stand user or somebody who can sense a persons spirit like a psychic they won't be able to see his stand which could actually work in his favor under most circumstances Boomstick: So your telling me that he can see everything iv'e done in the past using and I wouldn't even be able to tell yeah that's gonna be a problem Wiz: Moving on its worth noting that due to Moody Blues not being suited for combat it isn't the strongest stand but it's still a force to be reckoned with after all Abbacchio was able to solve the flatening stand Soft Machines ability mid fight and he could even overpower the stand Man in the Mirror who could overpower peak humans Boomstick: And not to mention even though his stand isn't the strongest Abbacchio is considered one of the physically strongest members of Bruno's gang which might not sound like much but aside from their stands most of the gang as well as other Passione members have consitently dodged bullet so Bruno should definatly scale to them though that didn't help when the boss thanked him for his hard work whith a hole through the ches (Spoilers) Bummer well even the n he managed to at least give the gang a goodbye message by having Moody Blues copy the boss and faceplant a collum so hard it left an imprint Wiz: By comparing the imprint to the average size of an adult males face and applying the compressive strength of common materials like concrete or limestone Moody Blues would had to hav'e pressed this surface with about 110,000 Mega Pascals Boomstick: In case your wonder it takes about 205 Mega Pascals to break a human femur so suited for combat or not I would wan't far away from that creepy Blue ghost man Wiz: With that being said Abbacchio's greatest strength possibly lies in his tenacity he will carrie through with a mission even if it kills him or his allies he's willing to saqy cut off his own arm if it means victory in the long run for him though even tenacity can only prolong the inevitable Abbacchio does have his downside's Boomstick: Like how Moody Blues can replay the actions of Aba or those around him but usually requires situational setups for said ability to be usefull in battle and can leav him wide open if in most situations Wiz: And also while it can copy most people and even things like Soft Machine's deflating effect Moody's replay doesn't exatcly copy special abilitys like say teleporting and even when it can copy something and it can't copy an opponent's stats when transforming into them as it only replicates what it can physically do itself Boomstick: But still I'd think twice before picking a fight with this gang if only because Abbacchio would honestly just straight up give away all of my life information if I got involed Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies